Fuerte no soy
by Andromter
Summary: Lily le escribio una carta muy linda a James! Ella espera que el la lea, esta carta esta escrita desde dentro de su corazon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno espero realmente que les guste! Esta carta esta dedicada a alguien que quiero demaciado, no creo que el llegue a leerla pero solo espero que alguien que lo conosca(que creo que nadie solo mis amigas) le digan que esta carta es dedicada para el con todo mi amor! Y que siempre a sido la persona mas especial para mi. Gracias por leerlo y no olviden dejar Reviews. Los quiero. Adromter(pienso cambiar de nombre jaja)**

* * *

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, eres ya parte de mi vida, no se como puedo hacerle para vivir estos meses sin ti…pero no se si aguante mas, creo que en cualquier momento voy a recaer como aquel día, como pude haber pensado en quitarme la vida.

Ahora cada vez que te veo, no se un sentimiento raro corre por todo mi cuerpo, siento que aun podríamos ser felices como antes, no se si te acuerdes aquel día que viniste a mi casa, fue el día mas lindo de mi vida, tu no me dejabas de abrazar y yo me sentía chiquita en tus brazos, y sentía que me amabas, y que nada en el mundo nos iba a poder separar, pero no se como pude sentir eso, que fue lo que paso? Dime por favor que hice mal? Que desde aquel día no logro estar en paz, yo te amaba, aun te amo, tu siempre has sido mi camino, aquel que siempre me llevaba al cielo.

Por que no pude hablar contigo, ahora me lamento tanto por que en cualquier momento pude haberte dicho lo que sentía pero noo! Hay voy yo de menza y no hablo contigo, me deprimo esas ultimas dos semanas y te alejo de mi, podría haber una persona mas inteligente que yo?

Te extraño, realmente te extraño! Es que realmente eres una parte muy importante en mi vida, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en aquellos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y también los malos pero después todo se solucionaba. Tenía miedo que me dejaras, era mi más grande temor y lamentablemente tuvo que pasar.

Ya mero es el concurso de canto aquí en hogwarts espero que vayas( mas bien que te inviten jaja) esa canción que yo voy a cantar te la voy a dedicar, por que eres una persona muy importante para mi, y en esa canción dice lo que no he logrado explicar.

_"Y la verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba,_

_Mi voz se quiebra estoy temblando de miedo_

_Pues sin ti no soy nada_

_Si tú te vas me quedare muerto en vida_

_Mi mundo se acabara_

_Será imposible para mí existir sin tu amor sin tu cara_

_Y arrepentida de todos mis errores_

_Te suplico por favor_

_Que no me odies y que no me abandones_

_Por que fuerte no soy"_

Esta canción me acuerdo que no te gustaba el grupo que la cantaba jaja, pero yo amaba ese grupo pero ahora…solo me trae recuerdos tuyos.

No te gustaba para nada el estilo de música que escuchaba, pero lo respetabas. Eras una persona única jaja eras el hombre que me hacia feliz, por que me tuviste que dejar James Potter, por que? Lo repito yo te amaba!

Pero no entiendo por que me lamento, si a ti te gusta esa chava, no entiendo aun que le ves, no es bonita, ni yo lo soy es mas yo soy fea y gorda jaja pero tengo buen corazón y soy buena onda, pero ella que tiene? Alguien me podría decir que tiene ella? Por que se fija en ella? Será por lo #"$#? Por que si lo es! Y ella solo jugaría contigo!

Yo solo quiero estar contigo este 14 de febrero, yo estaba preparada psicológicamente para pasar este San Valentín contigo y regalarnos cosas y demostrarnos cuanto nos queríamos, así como cuando cumplimos un mes, lo recuerdas? Bueno pues no se si lo recuerdes, total yo para ti ya no soy nada, así que si no lo recuerdas no te culpo, por que tengo esa tonta ilusión de creer que todavía me quieres.

Ya solo quiero dejar de pensar en ti, es lo único que quiero lograr este año.

Pero es que recuerdo todos esos momentos tan lindos, el día que me dijiste eso tan lindo…, "Quieres andar conmigo?" Yo no podía dejar de temblar, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y solo un "si" pude darte, pero me hubiera encantado decirte todo lo que había esperado por ese momento.

Todo iba bien, recuerdo nuestro primer beso jaja me sentía un bicho raro, pero aquel beso en tu casa, espero que lo recuerdes, fue el mas lindo de todos, bueno de hecho todos fueron lindos por que en todos se transmitía amor, si supieras como muero en este momento por un beso como esos jaja.

Cuando conocí a tu papá jaja me dio tanta vergüenza, solo de acordarme me ataque de la risa, no sabia que pensaban tus papas de mi pero me moría de la angustia.

La cartita que me diste con aquel peluche, cuando cumplimos un mes, el peluche era precioso pero la carta fue lo mejor, tienes fea letra, pero estaba escrita con tu letra no como la otra carta que estaba escrita con la letra de Nancy, la cartita que venia junto al peluche decía: "T.Q.M. mi niña linda!" no sabes cuanto se significo para mi esas pocas palabras, al momento de leerla sentía maripositas en la panza jaja y cuando abrazaba el peluche jaja sentía que te abrazaba a ti, lo se es muy cursi?

Pero eso ya no importa por que ya no estas a mi lado, y yo no quiero estar así, sin ti, y bien dice una canción " si tu no estas aquí no se que diablos hago amándote".

Ya nada importa!

Espero James Potter que algún día leas esta carta, entienda cuanto te ame y cuanto te amo.

Atentamente.

Lily Evans xD!

* * *

**Esta historia esta basada en la vida real (mi vida) espero que les guste y pues dejen reviews y si han sufrido de esa enfermedad tan horrible y a la vez tan hermosa y le a pasado lo mismo que a mi pues escriban a mi mail besos gracias.**

**atte. **

**Andromter**


	2. capitlo2

A pasado 1 semana desde que escribí la carta! Realmente quiero que la lea pero es imposible, creo que desde que cortamos casi no hablamos, pero todo cambio desde el día de hoy! Siento que nuestra amistad cada vez va mejor, hoy tuvimos mas platica! Me tomo mas en cuenta, por cosas que nada que ver me preguntaba a mi pero es que hoy en clase me senté cerca de el, entonces no se si debería de cambiarme mas seguido ahí o seguir en mi lugar, pero es que fue tan lindo que tenia mejor platica con el, es que se que se oye muy pero muy cursi, pero es que ya lo extrañaba, extrañaba a ese James Potter que conocí a fondo!

Pero creo que esta vez podríamos tener otra oportunidad, no creen? Es que me dice una amiga que le diga y que me arriesgue a las consecuencias, otra me dice que le regale algo en Valentine's Day pero no se, me vería muy piruja, y otra dice que lo trate de olvidar, estoy muy confundida, he intentado olvidarlo pero no he podido.

Bueno aquí el punto es que no se si ya les comente pero a el le gusta una de mis mejores amigas, yo soy súper celosa, y aquella "amiga" mía se la pasa de empalagosa con el y me desespero y ahora que también creo que me gusta uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black, y ahora también anda de empalagosa con el y me choca! La odio tanto! Pero tengo que hacer como si me cayera bien, que es casi imposible por que ya me tiene súper harta solo de acordarme de aquel día…

Flash Back

Todo iba bien James y yo platicábamos y todo era tranquilidad por que Idalia no estaba en ese momento en el salón, ella estaba haciendo un examen (que esperemos y lo repruebe JAJA), pero en cualquier momento tenia que regresar e interrumpir aquella bella platica.

-James, mañana que vas a hacer?-Pregunto Idalia.

-No lo se Idaly, Por que?-Pregunto James.

.Idaly?-ME pregunte a mi misma pero me escucharon.

-Si así me dice de cariño James, algún problema Lily?-Dijo Idalia.

-No ninguno Idalia, pero es que suena tan…marca de zapatos.-Dije.

-Ja ja que chistosa.-Dijo Idalia.

-Oye James mañana vamos al cine?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Pues no se, creo que Idaly quería hacer algo mañana no?-Dijo James.

-Idaly? Suena a marca de zapatos.-Dijo Sirius.

-Verdad?-Le dije yo.

-Siiiii! Jajaja!-Se rió Sirius.

-Pero no es marca de zapatos! Los dos son tan…iguales!-Dijo Idalia.

-Quienes?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Tu sirius y esa…-Dijo Idalia.

-Esa tiene nombre? Lily!-Dijo James.

-Total el punto es que Idaly es como me dice de CARIÑO James, verdad J.-Dijo Idalia.

-Que cariñoso compita!.-Dijo Sirius a James entre carcajadas.

-Tu me dijiste que te dijera así.-Dijo James.

-Bueno entonces tu Lily quieres ir mañana al cine.-Dijo Sirius (con una sonrisa súper sexy)

-Claro!-Dije yo.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo James.

-Y yo.-Dijo Idalia.

-Si va Idalia yo no voy! Para que ande así de amargada todo el día prefiero estar en mi cuarto.-Dije.

-Si tu no vas yo no voy.-Dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento Idalia, pero es una invitación para nosotros tres solamente, para la siguiente será.-Dijo James.

-Hace mucho que no me decías Idalia, se oye tan…Frió!.-Dijo Idalia.

-Bueno mañana en el cine.-Dijo Sirius.

-Vale Tío!.-Dijimos James y Yo al mismo tiempo y nos carcajeamos.

Fin Flash Back.

Ese momento lo disfrute tanto por que deje tan mal a Idalia jaja, lo pueden creer volvió con su novio después de que la a engañado como tres veces, así de fácil es ella, y también una de la que es como ella se llama Fox, es igual de…piruja, pero ella lleva mas tiempo, las dos me desesperan tantisisimo! Y quieren convertir a Alexandra igual que ellas y después seguirán con Marcia y después con Monik, se imagina será terrible pero lo bueno es que tendré amigas sincerotas como Violet o Hiromi ese es mi gran alivio.

Bueno ya no se que hacer me siento tan hipócrita, por que habla mal atrás de ellas a Fox si le eh dicho como me siento y lo que opino de ella pero a Idalia no! Y me choca!

Sirius y yo hemos estado mas juntos y también con Potter pero no si al acercarme al el…siento que lo extraño y hay momento que me dan ganas de volver a decirle lo que siento, y darle un beso como los que nos dábamos cuando éramos novios, pero es imposible!

Ósea y si le digo que lo sigo queriendo, díganme que ganaría? Nada, solo que me volviera a rechazar, y que gano con que me rechace? Que intente volver a suicidarme? O sufrir mas de lo que sufro ahora! Que caso tiene?

Continuara…


End file.
